The Dog named Scruffy
by tkaa
Summary: When vivi and kohza were kids they had found a new friend in the desert. Oneshot R&R  hope you like.


Vivi was happy with her new friends. She was now a new member of the Suna-Suna clan. There was a boy that was her new best friend. His name was Kohza. She was happy to be out of the castle she always felt alone and had nothing to do. She made lots of new friends being in the Suna-Suna clan. Kohza was happy that Vivi was part of his clan. She was his new best friend and he would do anything for her. Even get hurt for her.

"Vivi, Kohza we're going out further into the desert, you wanna come?" Some kid from the Suna-Suna clan asked.

"What? Yeah Billy we're coming" Kohza replied with a smile. Vivi and him were sitting on a big rock. "Coming Vivi?" Kohza asked

"You bet I'm coming" She said. Kohza held out his hand so he could help get of the rock "Here take my hand." Kohza said. But Vivi just jumped off. "Or just jump off." Kohza said to himself.

"What?" Vivi asked.

"Nothing. Come on. I bet you I can beat you there" Kohza with grin.

"In your dreams." She said as she ran off excepting his challenge. Kohza ran after her. They were trying to catch to the rest of the Suna-Suna clan. When they made it there the clan said they would split up and explore they went in pair so no one will get lost. Vivi and Kohza were paired tighter. They really didn't care who they got paired up with. When all the Suna-Suna clan was in pairs they each got assigned directions. Vivi and Kohza ran to the west. They always loved exploring in the west when the sun about to set it was such a beautiful sight to see. But they were going to find something that they did not expect to see in the desert.

"Hay Vivi, what do love about the desert the most?" Kohza asked

"I love the view of the sunset and the sunrise. What do you like?" She asked. They were sitting on another rock except this one was more circular.

"I like the view also. But I also like all the kinds of the animals we have here." Kohza said taking a sip of the water out of his canteen.

"What is your favorite kind of animal out here?" Vivi asked as she looked away.

"A dog?" Kohza said

"What?" Vivi said as she looked at him.

"A dog. Look." Kohza said pointing to an animal out in the distance. "Let's go check it out."

They both jumped off the rock taking their waters. When they got near it, it backed up. It looked pretty skinny and thirsty it was also just a puppy. Kohza took his canteen and poured some water in his hand and reached his hand out to the puppy.

"Here Boy." Kohza said noticing it was a boy. The dog saw that the children would not harm him and went a little closer and started lapping up the water in Kohza's hand. "You're thirsty aren't you?" Kohza said as he poured more water in his hands. "Come one Vivi lets go back home."

"Are we going to nurse it back to heath?" Vivi asked

"Us and the Suna-Suna clan." Kohza said getting up. The dog liked them and Kohza could tell. Kohza looked for a collar but the puppy didn't have one.

"Well he doesn't have a collar how are we going to get him to come with us?" Vivi asked she said backing up a little she saw there was a cactus behind her so she was careful. "I know come here boy." She said patting her knees. The dog was so excited he jumped on Vivi she was falling backwards. Then she remembered the cactus behind her. She braced for impact for the cactus but it never came. It turns out Kohza block the cactus for her. But when he fell backward no one was there to stop the impact. He gave out a little squeak of pain. His butt took most of the impact.

"Kohza are you Ok?" Vivi asked she tried her best not to laugh but it was a funny sight to see. But she kept in the laughter she felt so bad. She told the puppy to stay and walked over to Kohza. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Kohza?" She asked again.

"It hurts." He said "Help me up please."

Vivi started to help him up. "Where does it hurt?" She asked

"It hurts on my butt." He said getting up. "Are we going to have to take the needles out?" Vivi shook her head yes. "AWWW Crap!!!" He said

It took about five minutes to get most of them out. And Boy did it hurt Kohza. He was lying on his stomach while Vivi was pulling the needles out of his butt.

"Don't be such a baby." She said every time he screamed. "There's only two more

"Hay this 'baby' saved your butt from that cactus. OWWWWWWW" He screamed "quit pulling so hard."

"Fine I can pull this one out very slowly and painfully and-"She mocked

"Fine just get out fast." He said cutting her off. The puppy was sitting there patiently. "This is all your fault Dog. OWWWWWWWWWWW."

"There it's all over" Vivi said. "Lets go back it's getting late."

"Fine. Let's go. Just don't call the dog again." Kohza said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Well how are we going to get him home?" Vivi asked

"Lets start to run and maybe he'll follow." Kohza said as he started to run. Vivi followed and so did the dog. "So what are we going to name it?" Kohza asked as soon as Vivi caught up.

"Let's name it scruffy." Vivi said.

"That's a good name." Kohza said.

And so ever since that day the Suna-Suna clan had a new member. It that member was scruffy

So what did you think? Fireyhotspot made a request for a Kohza and Vivi Fanfic when they were younger. I might make a sequel to scruffy the dog. Hope you like it. Poor Kohza TT. Review or else scruffy the dog will jump on you and you'll land on a cactus.


End file.
